A college rumor
by Amelia The Unicorn
Summary: "He said you have made out with a cheerleader... Wait a second.. Have you?" Quinn asked. Spencers only answer was "That is for me to know and for you to find out." - Fabrastings - Yale


**So, here's my first Fic and I hope you sorta like it. I'd like to know what you think and if I should continue or not. You can also correct my grammar or spelling, but there probably are too many. **

**Fem-Slash, so if you like - read it, if not - then not. It's easy like that. **

**I have made Quinn a little younger like 17 and Spencer is 18. But they are not mine...**

**So sorry for wasting your time with this AN and now read the Fic.**

* * *

**A college rumor**

With her head high, Quinn Fabray walked down the hallway to her dorm room. She was exhausted, because a whole day of modern poetry _can_ actually be really boring. When she reached the door of her room, a brown-haired girl walked past her and gave her a look that lasted not long enough for Quinn to count. The girl who always walks past her at the _exact_ same time, since the beginning of freshman year. She was a little taller than her, probably had brown eyes - she has never directly checked - long brown hair and a strange way of clothing. But somehow Quinn was forced to look at the mysterious girl every single time they crossed paths. She has not once seen her in any class, not to mention talked to her. The only times she sees her is in the hallway. Quinn thought about simply saying _'hi'_ or just start a conversation. But it always seemed ridiculous to her - she didn't even know her name.

_'Good thing that I have at least a few connections here in this house'_ she thought as she tried to find a way to find out the girls' name. She has never even seen her walk out of a room - which would make things _so_ much easier. She rolled onto her stomach on her rather uncomfortable bed. Her roommate was not to be expected very soon. She always was somewhere, but apparently not in the room studying or sleeping. The blonde pulled her cell out of her back pocket and typed a message to her friend Hunter who she met in acting class. He was okay, a sophomore, though he tried being cool all the time. He had tried to hit on her a few times, but she gladly refused every time.

_'Hey you, got some time? I need your all-knowing ass here. Just come to my room, Cassidy is out again. _  
_-Quinn'_

She wrote and sent the message. As she waited for a reply, she stared into the blank and thought about names the girl could have. _*Denise, Alexandra, Claire?*_ Or something more unusual... Her thoughts got cut off by the buzzing of her phone and she read

_'Course, my all-knowing ass and I always got time for you, sweet pea. Be right there._  
_-Hunter'_

She chuckled and placed her cell on the table beside her bed. Her ability to stay still was gone - which probably had to do with her sitting in class all day, but she couldn't deny that the unknown girl also captured a part of her mind. So she jumped off of the bed and grabbed a hair ribbon to pull her hair together. Impatiently she looked around the room, if there was something for her to clean, the problem was she had been on edge so often lately, that the room looked perfect, except for Cassady's bed, where she had no business on.

Luckily Hunter only had to run down the stairs, so he knocked on the door while already entering the room. "Hey, you look _horrible_. Was class so exhausting?" He said with a smirk plastered on his face and dropping on her bed. "_Ouch_. Nice to see you too." She mumbled while sitting down beside Hunter who was extremely tall and muscular.

"So, I assume you need something?" He looked at Quinn, clearly interested and she answered "Yeah. There is this girl, she always walks down the hall past me, at the same time. And I have never seen her in any class or anywhere else on campus. And I'd like to know who she is." Hunter looked rather amused and said "And what makes you think that _I_ know who she is? By the way, I need details. What does she look like?" Quinn rolled her eyes because he knew exactly why she'd asked him. "Well I thought you were the one who tried to chat up most of the girls at parties? Anyways, she has long brown hair, brown eyes she's a bit taller than me and always wears expensive clothes." The boy only raised an eyebrow at her, and she knew what would come next "You know _how many_ brown-haired- and eyed girls with expensive clothes I have dated? Very many."

She only sighed dramatically and thought of another way to find something out about her. "What if I show her to you? I know when she gets back. I went out one night and she came back then. It was at about eight." "Sure, why not?" He agreed and they just sat around in the room and talked about stuff. It was Friday and they didn't have anything better to do anyways.

So at eight o'clock they stood up and Quinn prayed she would be as punctual as always. She put on her shoes and they walked out of her room. And there she was, still a good amount of space between them. Quinn nodded at Hunter and he had a strange expression on his face. She was coming closer and slowing down. Her smile looked more like pity now. She made a halt in front of the two and started talking.

"Oh hi Hunter. I see you have found a rebound girl." The brunette glanced a look at the smaller girl - who nearly choked on her own spit - and continued "You know, you should at least pick a girl who knows what she gets herself into. Not a little freshman girl who you can use and then throw away like trash again. Though she looks a little naïve." She turned her head over to the blonde and said with a shrug "Sorry". Quinn's thoughts were really confused right now. But there was one thing she had to get clear. "What the hell? I would _never_ date _him._" She blurted out before she could think about what she'd just said.

And in an instant Hunter's expression fell to *really sad puppy* and the other girls' rose to surprised and relieved. "Oh. Well, then. By the way I'm Spencer." She said and offered her hand for a shake. "Quinn, nice to meet you." She answered and squeezed the brown-haired girls' hand. Quinn didn't know how it had happened but the hand shake happened to be a little bit too long and she slowly pulled her hand back awkwardly. "I better get going. It was nice to meet you, Quinn. See you around." She smiled and walked away without even bothering to give Hunter another look. Quinn stood there and turned her head around to see which door Spencer took and it was the very last one at the end of the hall.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she'd totally forgotten about Hunter who was still standing beside her. 'Gosh, foot in mouth, Quinn. _Foot. In. Mouth_.' She thought while facepalming herself in her thoughts. "Uhm, Hunter, let's go back inside. I... Come on." She stammered and took the older boys' hand and gently pulled him into the room.

After Quinn had done her best to apologize to Hunter, he told her everything he knew about Spencer. Which wasn't much anyways. Only that she is 18 years old but also a sophomore like Hunter. He described her as incredibly intelligent. And she was his ex. "That's everything I know. Oh, and there's a rumor, that she made out with one of the cheerleader chicks." Quinn didn't know what to answer and only tried to look surprised. "So, something else you need from me? Otherwise I better go. " The blonde shook her head and answered "Thanks for doing this if I knew she was... I wouldn't have asked you to do that. And... Sorry about what I said." Hunter only smiled and said "Already forgotten. We'll see each other, 'kay?" Quinn nodded and walked him the short way to the door.

She decided to take a shower. After she was done she dropped into bed and looked at the ceiling and thought about Spencer. She tried to push her out of her thoughts, because what made her so special? But she just wasn't able to. And after, what felt like hours, she drifted off.

The next day Quinn decided she had to talk to Spencer. So she thought about possibilities to not look like a stalker. She was lost in thoughts when she walked outside her room and of course she ran into Spencer - literally. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Did you hurt yourself?" Quinn said looking at the other girls' hand and then at the floor where was coffee spilt all over. "I'll buy you a new one. Let me just get rid of this mess." Though Spencer was faster and already had tissues in her hand. "It's okay. I always get that coffee when I go down to eat breakfast." Quinn took the tissues from Spencer and wiped the floor until it was nearly clean again. She tossed them in the trash can and then turned her attention to Spencer again. "Are you sure you don't need a new one?" The brown-haired girl laughed and said "No. Really, it's okay. But, maybe you want to come and drink one with me?"

It sounded like a question to Quinn but Spencer already made her way down the hall to her room. The blonde hurried after her. Spencer held the door open for Quinn and she walked inside. It was a room like hers only that she had a little cooking isle in there and there wasn't a second bed. Spencer made a gesture, telling the other girl to sit. While she fixed the coffee, Spencer asked "So, you are?" Quinn was slightly confused. What did she want to know of her ? So she answered hesitantly "Freshman - obviously -, double majoring in Written Arts and Theater. And I'm a cheerleader." _'If that's what you wanted to know'_ she continued in her thoughts. "And you?" Spencer answered, as if she had to say that thousand times a day "Sophomore, double majoring in Written Arts and Public Management / Criminal Justice".

When both of them had a cup of coffee Spencer sat down next to Quinn. "Thanks." The smaller girl said. "I didn't know there were single rooms." She said, trying to start a conversation. "Well, there are not. I'm the student advisor for you freshman. Didn't you read the sign on the door?" "Oh. No, I didn't. Now everything makes sense though." She said and chuckled. Spencer just smiled and said "I assume Hunter has already told you about me?" "Not really much, no. Only that you're 18, a sophomore, so I assume you skipped something, and some stupid rumor." Quinn knew she shouldn't have mentioned the last part, so she just shrugged it off and hoped Spencer would ignore it. But she wouldn't let this one go, of course. "What kind of rumor, if I may ask?" She asked, trying to look nonchalant, but Quinn could clearly see that she wasn't. "Uhm.. Nothing, really. Just something he probably made up to make me think bad of you or something." She really didn't want to get started with that. "Was it really _that _bad?" The blonde let out a sigh and said "No. He just said you made out with some cheerleader, or something."

Quinn felt a little uncomfortable but the brown-haired girl only laughed and answered "Oh, yeah I have heard of that." She made a short pause to take a sip of her coffee and then continued "But what if I told you I _did_?" Spencer looked at the smaller girl who got red like a tomato instantly. She looked down at her coffee and said "Uhm, well... I don't know... I mean, I don't have a problem with... You know... One of my best friends is..." She couldn't build a normal sentence. That situation was a little awkward for her. 'Maybe I _am_ attracted to her...' It flew through Quinn's thoughts. Spencer then finished her sentence "_Gay_, you mean?" When she thought about what Spencer had asked her she shot out "Wait a second, _did you?_" The taller girl only chuckled and said "That is for me to know and for _you_ to..." She saw the confused look on the other girls' face and went on "Just kidding, darlin' ".Quinn raised an eyebrow and just got _really_ uncomfortable. "Maybe I should go. If you want to, we can watch a movie later." The blonde said while getting up. "Sure, why not. When?" "Let's say, nine?" She asked and turned around to find Spencer standing closer than she had expected.

And in an instant the brunette had Quinn already pinned against the door and looked in her gorgeous hazel eyes. The blonde didn't look scared or anything that would have stopped Spencer from doing what she did next. She pressed her lips gently against the other girls' and rested her hands on Quinn's waist. They drew breath once or twice but their lips found each other again and Quinn moved towards Spencer to decrease the space between them, but the taller girl had one hand on the other girls' stomach to push her against the door again, a little too harsh maybe. Spencer moved her leg between Quinn's, pushed forward a little and a husky moan escaped the other girls' throat. _"Shh"_ Spencer said with a smirk and then whispered in her ear "Well, _now_ I kind of did make out with _some_ cheerleader. Maybe I wasn't kidding about you 'finding out'. Think about it." And after she said that, she took a step back and let the startled girl leave her room.

* * *

**So yeah, if there is interest in the story to continue, I already have a few ideas, and I always take ideas of other people. So yeah, thanks for reading already.**


End file.
